(Baku?)XYukiXYukari?) A Lost File Series fanfic
by lostpalestone
Summary: The story of a cute blue eyed dream eater competing with the gender bender of his sister, a dog doll being possessed by the corpse of a girl.(sounds horrific but it's romance people.) The two fight for the love of Yuki, The girl who was mostly shipped with the others. But, when a glitch messes Yukari's system, he does terrible things to her and can't remember anything after.
Note: These characters are my own. If you were thinking of someone else's works you got the wrong author. This fic is inspired by Luka Megurine song 'Lie'.

(Baku?)XYukiX(Yukari?)

It all started after Yukari, Yuki's gender bender,was created, Yuki started having feelings towards Yukari. However, Yuki's little brother, Baku, also had feelings for her,but always hid them. "One day I'll win Yuki's heart for sure." Yang, One of Baku's friends, Would tell him Yukari's in his way." It's not that easy, Baku. Yuki will have to choose between you and him. Look at me and Raito, I chose her,and I am happy." "Thats you and her,Yang. This is about me,Yukari and Yuki." Baku,Yin,Yang and Alice continued talking about The love triangle. "It's a love triangle with an angle missing,Me."

Meanwhile...

Yukari couldn't stop suspecting Baku for crushing on Yuki. "Seems as if Baku has a small crush on your lover,Yukari." Yukari jumped and turned to see who was talking. It was one of the Yanderes of the Florence and Madrid 2 series,Yandere Aksell the 2nd. "Sorry,did I startle you?" "A little bit, Aksell." "So,are you gonna become Yandere?" The thought of becoming Yandere was sickening to Yukari. "Never shall I be a Murderer for a senpai!" "Too bad,you could keep Yuki to yourself. So, what do ya say?" "I may kill him, when I have the chance." Yukari's eyes glowed red as his laugh echoed through the mansion. Then he went to Yuki's room. "Yuki, Haven't you noticed your brother,Baku is acting strange?" "Yes, he has been acting, every time I hug him he blushes, and when he speaks to me he gets nervous. like if he likes me." Then Yukari lied to Yuki." Baku is just messing with you, he even told me and he said that you are leaving him to rot and how he doesn't want us together." Yuki then grew furious. " He is just jealous of you, and always thinks about himself! I think Yang is a bad influence on him." "Yeah so if he starts doing that, Don't listen." Yukari then goes on telling Yuki lies while Baku is really love struck.

Two weeks later...

Baku finally gets a chance to confess to Yuki,Alone. "Yuki?" "Yes,Baku?" "I-I l-love you" Yuki's eyes glowed as he said that."Baku, drop the act." Baku then looked confused and saddened."What are you talking about?" Yuki was mad now. "Don't lie to me! Yukari told me what you were doing,It's not funny at all!" "Seriously, I didn't do that, if I did I would come clean and tell you. Yukari's lying to you." "Now you're trying to blame Yukari? Baku,leave me alone with Yukari." "No, You don't ever take anything I say seriously,but you listen to your gender bender, or yourself?! You never cared one bit about me,you didn't know who I was when we reunited." Yukari then interupted. "Baku,Leave." Baku was crying now."Fine, maybe Master or someone WILL care for me for once!" "Baku...gomen nasai." Baku raced to his room. "It's not fair.I'm her brother."

one week later...

Yukari started having a glitch in his programming. Yukari then started abusing Yuki, for wondering if Baku had a crush on her. "Shut up if you wanna live." "O-Okay" Until one night. "Yukari, if you're gonna keep abusing me, then this relation ship is over." Yukari was mad now."What are you gonna do about it? Go to Baku? You can't. I've been lying to you and you believed me." Yuki ran out of Yukari's room."I HAVE TO GO TO BAKU!" "GET BACK HERE!" Both of them ran far from the Lost File mansion. Then pulled on Yuki's wounded arm. Hard."OW,YUKARI LET GO!" (Since Yuki is a girl's corpse possesing a dog doll, she has a rip on her right arm, exposing meat and her muscle,so, it could rip OFF.) Yukari then pulled Yuki's arm off,Then started hitting her with it. Yuki held back tears of pain, and cut the stings of the sewn smile on her face, revealing a pool of blood from her mouth.'NO MORE!' Yuki knocked Yukari out, And raced to the Lost File mansion, where She and the others live.

2 hours later...

Yuki went to Baku's room to tell him what happened. "That's why you don't have the other arm?" Yuki nodded. "That's when I realized my mistake of loving Yukari." Baku started blushing but shook it off. " Baku, I want to make this work." Baku gave a angered look. "What about Yukari?" "Don't worry, Master is getting him fixed." Baku hugged her for the first time in weeks.

2 months later...


End file.
